An EVO Like Me
by LittleNewbieWriter
Summary: "A simple mistake transformed me into a monster"RexXOC Rated T as a precaution. REVIEWS HIGHLY NEEDED!
1. Prologue

Alrightly guys!This is my first fic!

Please review,critique,give advice and MOAR!Thanks in advance.

I don't own Generator my OC,Charlene.

* * *

**Charlene POV**

The last time I saw him,my real father,I was just had left my mother and I as he went on a mission to save was working for a global organization;Providence which controlled these wild creatures named EVOs; exponentially variegated this,he never returned.

2 years after his presumed disappearance,when I was 12,my mom,Anne Desmonde remarried a famous presumably mad scientist Jeremy Renee who was among the scientists who had worked on a certain nanite had been expelled because of his "dangerous methods".Our first years of living together were normal,but then,it slowly started to started carrying out various experiments on me and kept on trying to get one thing which I had inside of me,one thing that he needed for his ultimate world domination with EVOs plan; a prototype nanite which had been spread by reproduction from my grandmother to my mother and now to me; The first ever nanite also said to be the most powerful nanite in the tried but never ever succeeded to get the artificial mechanical nuclear powered nanite.

During all these years,the nanite had not had any effects on the person having them in their body,until the day Jeremy Renee started his experiments a simple accident, a simple calculation error, transformed me into an EVO.A robot EVO.I had full control over myself,I could transform and untransform whenever I wished.I could also use limited powers when I was first I hated it but now,I realize how important this power is to me it helped me to hide and also to escape from the helped me to travel through dimensions.

I am Charlene White, daughter of Anne Desmonde and my father of whom I remember only the last name,White, a normal girl in this exceptional world.

My days consist of escaping,or trying to escape from this world.I met people,made friends and then left was only my childhood friend from my birthplace Paris,France;Celina DuFour who was always with me, and not afraid of me.I was always traveelling but whenever I needed a good rest, Celina was the one I needed.

Thus,my days went,adventure-filled,fighting a random EVO I saw on the streets but still seeming pretty much monotonous.I went into past,future,space EVERYWHERE but I never ever,not only once,found anyone who was like me.

Maybe I was searching in the wrong places?Maybe there was an EVO who could control himself as well as I.I didn't look in my own ,the ultimate search began.

I went all around the one day I finally found what I was searching for...


	2. Back to Earth

**Hello,here is the official first chapter of AELM.**

**I'm sorry for a great delay and such a crappy and short result , as my name says, I'm just a little newbie writer ;)**

**Enjoy and REVIEW!**

* * *

**Charlene POV**

After so many years, I decided to come back to my homeworld. My search was desperate. I met many different creatures, one odder than the other but I never ever found anyone like me. So, there I was, at the boundary between the worlds I visited and the one I came from. Behind me, there was a peaceful, extraterrestrial world. In front of me, a huge hole down which I decided to go, today, after so many years. I looked behind, there was no one to say goodbye or wish me luck on my journey. I sighed. I had no other option.' I guess this is the time' I said to myself along with some encouraging words. Finally, I jumped and off I was, going back home. The white light started getting brighter and brighter until I was completely blinded. I shut my eyes tightly and let myself fall, praying for a safe arrival.

Slowly, the light intensity started decreasing until I was able to open my eyes again.I was free-falling in space.A shiver ran down my spine as I observed the planet to my powers,breathing wasn't necessary for me,I felt neither hot nor cold at all and I was not in need of a space that time,I was like a rocket,going straight except for the fact that I didn't have any specific landing place.I planned to go anywhere,anywhere I hair was blown back because of the speed at which I was going.I was slowly approaching the Earth's body started glowing as I changed from a normal-looking human being to a robot. Underneath both my feet, jet propulsors activated making me go faster and faster as I went through the some minutes of falling,I was finally in the sky of a huge city.I observed the skyscrapers of amazing was good to be my armour,my human face had a melancholic world was filled with bad memories too.

I was flying high that people didn't notice me at all,which was odd because usually if they sighted something like a cyborg flying above their heads,no matter how high,they would call it a UFO and make it a worldwide ,I remembered that I had been gone for a very long changes might have happened.I kept on pondering over several Earthly things I missed but I was soon interrupted in the middle of my thoughts by loud screams coming from a distance.I did some calculations using my in-brain computer and found out the coordinates of the place where the sound was coming as I always was,I decided to go there and see what was the cause of this panicking.

Much to my surprise,there was a huge EVO destroying was much taller than any building found nearby and had many tentacles growing from its red and scaly slime was dripping from its deformed razor-sharp teeth were covered with was a REALLY horrible sight and it was somewhat familliar.A quick flasback of my step-father's laboratory came to my mind.I zoomed on the neck of the monster and I found just what I expected there:a sparkly red nanite shadow,Renee Sciences Limited's logo,my step-father's laboratory's this,it was clearer for me to understand why he was expelled from a certain 'Nanite Project',he wanted to create monsters;EVOs to rule the course,world domination is a super cliche thing but he has somehow 'revolutionized it',like he used to say.

I decided to use my powers to do something good which was calming down this EVO forever following the rule and also the last thing I remember that my presumably deceased real father used to say;'Contain or Kill'.I usually go for the second option,it was just...kind of really convenient against many of the creatures I met during the past ,I went straight towards it as a blue light started glowing in the palm of my gradually grew stronger until it formed a deep hole where it it dimmed,the holes absorbed solar energy and started burning.I aimed at the EVO and out of the flaming hole came out fire and projectiles at an amazing speed.

As soon as the first fired batch hit the EVO,it started losing balance and hit against a huge building,thus destroying it in the process.I just WASN'T my cleverest act.I felt pretty stupid and thought about another plan while flying around,doing a quick inspection of the place which had been evacuated.

The only odd thing was that there was only one person,on top of the only buildings left in good condition watching the EVO destroying everything around it in a seemingly relaxed way.I decided to fly a little lower to see who it was.

It was a middle-aged man in a completely black suit who had brown hair,maintaning his balance with the help of a black cleverly carved stick with a white pearl as its seemed pretty familliar.I landed behind him,trying to make the least noise helmet disappeared as I approached my surprise,he already heard me.

"Charlene,_ma chérie_,it's been so long..."He said without looking back.

That way of talking,this reminded me of him...It can't be him...No,it can't...

"No,no,no,it can't be!"I let out while taking steps back,slowly turning human again.

"Yes,it can"He turned to face me,his deformed left eye glowing with anger.


End file.
